1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery and more particularly, to hunting arrows and an arrow tip for hunting arrows. The arrow tip of this invention is designed to effect more impact and cutting efficiency per pound of bow pull than conventional arrow "broadheads" or tips and also achieves the objective of causing greater internal hemorrhaging and organ in game for quicker, cleaner kills. The arrow tip is characterized by twin blades which present four sharp blade edges extending downwardly at essentially 90 degrees with respect to each other from a slotted head or blade mount. The slotted blade mount can be provided with a threaded shank for cooperation with the internal threads of an aluminum arrow, or it may be shaped for fastening to a wood or fiberglass arrow. The symmetrically oriented blades each include a pair of downwardly extending, thin, sharp legs which bend inwardly upon impact with the bone and heavy muscle of a game animal to aid penetration, and subsequently expand upon penetration of the tip into the body cavity to maximize internal damage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the legs are sharpened on opposite faces and the extending ends of the legs are fitted with stabilizing members which project toward the blade mount shank and bias the legs in an arc to further stabilize the arrow in flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery has long been a popular sport in the United States and across the world and in recent years, a great interest in hunting with bow and arrow has evolved. With the rapidly expanding interest in bow hunting has come an explosion in bow and arrow technology and particularly in bow design and arrow tip development. Because tissue damage is critical in stopping certain large game animals such as deer and elk with an arrow, a great amount research effort has been directed toward the design of bows, arrows and arrow tips for achieving this end. For example, compound bows having a system of cables and cooperating cams have been developed for the purpose of delivering an arrow to the target area with greater accuracy and impact than is possible with conventional recurve bows of comparable draw tension. Furthermore, the "broadhead" hunting arrow tip was specially developed in several variations with outwardly projecting blades and a configuration designed to help achieve a quick, clean game kill. However, on may occasions, conventional broadheads have only wounded the game, and therefore failed to achieve the intended objective. A good flying, lightweight, well sharpened broadhead arrow tip is necessary for taking deer, elk and other large game animals and conventional broadheads frequently fail to meet these requirements. The modern bullet-tipped broadheads generally require about 1/8 to 3/8 of an inch of penetration before the blades begin to cut effectively and many of these arrow tips are heavy and are not symmetrical in shape, two factors which frequently cause the supporting arrow to describe an erratic flight path.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an arrow tip which is characterized by a pair of blades mounted in transverse relationship and having downwardly and outwardly extending legs which initially compress toward the arrow shaft upon impact with the heavy muscle or bone of a game animal and subsequently spring back into extended configuration after impact and penetration to achieve maximum tissue and organ damage for a quick, clean kill.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, lightweight hunting arrow tip which includes a pair of tapered, transversely oriented blades mounted at different levels in a slotted blade mount for cooperation with an arrow and having a wider area of penetration and greater cutting efficiency than conventional hunting broadhead tips for increased effectiveness in killing game.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved, lightweight tip for hunting arrows which is characterized by a pair of thin, "free standing", transversely-mounted blades having thin, tapered, symmetrically disposed, downwardly-extending and symmetrically sharpened legs for equalizing wind resistance when the arrow is in flight and facilitating greater arrow accuracy.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved arrow tip for hunting arrows which is characterized by a pair of flat, thin blades mounted in two v-shaped slots at different levels in a slotted blade mount, the blades featuring four sharpened cutting edges disposed in essentially 90 degree, adjacent relationship and having downwardly and outwardly extending, "free standing" sharpened legs, the extending ends or tips of which terminate in a common plane and are capable of compressing upon contact with the bone or heavy muscle of a game animal and expanding after entry of the arrow tip into the animal body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting arrow tip which includes a pair of thin, sharp blades, each having a pair of downwardly and outwardly extending, tapered legs, which blades are removably locked in v-shaped notches at different levels in a slotted head, with the blades in close transverse proximity to each other for strength and the blade legs symmetrically projecting from the head.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hunting arrow tip which includes a pair of thin, sharp blades transversely seated at different levels in a slotted head, with downwardly and outwardly extending, tapered legs and stabilizing members extending from the ends of the legs toward the shank of the slotted head for biased engagement with an arrow shaft carrying the arrow tip and effecting a curvature in the tapered legs.